As convergence between devices of one kind or different kinds has become brisk, a variety of methods and apparatuses have been developed for allowing easier connection or access between the devices.
In circumstances where various services are provided via a network to which various devices are connected, a user needs to select a desired service or device for use more exactly and quickly.